


Friends

by Brigdh



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka asks Watari for advice about Tsuzuki. </p><p>Written for kohakutenshi, who asked for Hisoka/Watari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

Watari stopped short in the door of his lab, rather surprised to find Hisoka curled into one of the hard-back chairs, thick book in his lap and distractedly shooing away something that looked like a cross between a crab and an old-fashioned potato peeler. You know, if crabs were regularly made out of metal and trailed power cords.

"Morning, Bon," Watari said, letting the door swing closed behind him and making his way to the table, where he dumped a pile of files and notes he'd discovered in the library.

Hisoka startled. "Ah, sorry, Watari." He looked down, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to invade your space. I can go...."

"Stay, if you want." Watari shrugged. "Did someone give Tsuzuki sugar again?"

Hisoka's eyes narrowed. "He's bonding with Saya and Yuma. Over fashion magazines."

"I see," Watari said, wincing. "You can hide out here as long as you need to. I won't tell them where you are."

"Thank you."

Watari busied himself with his regular morning routine: turning things on, lighting Bunsen Burners, checking the progress of running experiments, feeding the birds. Hisoka watched him silently, fingering the pages of the book he was holding. It wasn't much of a movement, but for Hisoka it counted as fidgeting, and Watari wondered what he could be nervous about.

"Um. Watari-san. I... you've known Tsuzuki for a long time, haven't you?"

Watari glanced over his shoulder, but Hisoka was firmly glaring at a spot on the floor. "A few decades," he said amicably. "Not as long as some."

"Was he always like this?" Hisoka blurted, frustration evident in every word.

Watari blinked. "Like what?"

"Like...." Hisoka sighed. "I don't know. Like _him_. I don't– I just want–" He stopped, pressed his lips tight together, and started again. "What does he expect me to do? It's not like I had a chance to learn about this when I was alive; there weren't a lot of potential dates locked in the attic with me. The idiot. Why can't he say something, if he's going to _want_ at me so much?"

"Hmmm." Watari turned to face him, leaning his hip against the lab table. "What you need, Bon, is a little experience."

Hisoka looked at him warily. "Yeah?"

"It's perfect: you won't be so nervous, you'll learn a few tricks. It'll be great!" Watari spread his arms. "I suggest myself as the best candidate. After all-"

"I have to go." Hisoka stood up abruptly, almost dropping his book. He fumbled with it briefly before managing to get a good hold. He could certainly turn some interesting shades of red, Watari noted. "I forgot... something." He hurried out of the lab, nearly running.

Watari crossed his arms and nodded to himself. Give him some time to think about it, he'd be back. If not, well... he could always try putting that new aphrodisiac in the break room's coffee pot.


End file.
